5 times Clarissa woke to additional partners in her bed
by datawolf39
Summary: 5 times Clarissa woke to additional partners in her bed and 1 time she fell asleep that way, is the title. Not as lewd as it sounds, promise. It's all tame, and is T for a mention of certain actives and minor references to torture. Ronnie & Clarissa are in here too. i couldn't tag them in the characters section, Ronnie was only in Flash, but I don't know why Clarissa isn't listed.
1. First time

A/n **Most of this is written and will be up fast. This is my first (uploaded) 5+1 fic so I would appreciate some feedback.**

* * *

The first time was after her husband was kidnapped by General Eiling. Martin had told her everything, from the kidnapping to fusing with Ronnie after being rescued, there was really no way to avoid it considering that he was going to go away for a while so that he and Ronnie could learn to use their power better, and she had seen the word carved into his arm.

They decided that the two of them would spend the next day at home, sure it was a little risky, but both Ronnie and Martin had found it difficult to leave both Caitlin and Clarissa so soon after just having returned.

She and Martin spent the rest of their time before bed watching a movie, and judging by her husband's reactions, Ronnie and Caitlin we presumably doing something that was far less tame.

"Honey, they are young," Clarissa said affectionately after yet another grumble from Martin.

"A pity," Martin sighed, crossing his legs again.

"There is a simple solution to this problem."

Martin looked over at her as though he were about to ask what solution there could possible be to this particular problem, then he caught on and kissed her.

By the time that they retired to bed, the movie had long since ended and neither of them could recall it. They might not have been young by any standards, but that didn't mean that they were devoid of passion.

When Clarissa woke, it was to the feeling that something was, if not wrong, then at least different. It took a second for her to place what it was, but in retrospect it should have been quite obvious. Martin was a cuddler, that was something that surprised her early in their marriage, since he didn't seem the type, but this morning he was turned away from her.

As quietly as she was able she sat up, and she quickly saw that while he wasn't cuddled with her, he was cuddling with someone.

Clarissa slipped out of bed carefully and went to retrieve her phone, it was nothing fancy, but it had a good camera function.

She snapped the picture and then looked at the bed with the utmost fondness. Lying there, in what looked like a hug whilst laying down, was Ronnie and Martin, and while most people would find it odd that a man many year their junior was in bed with them, having snuck in sometime in the night, Clarissa couldn't help finding the situation adorable. Even if it had come about because one or both of them had been been plagued in the night by thoughts of what could have happened if anything had gone differently when Martin had been taken by the general.

At that thought, she left the room, and started breakfast, Martin had always been an early riser and she was cooking for more than two this morning, but before she started on the morning meal, she located a certain contact in her phone, she was sure that Caitlin wouldn't mind a copy of the picture that she had taken.


	2. Second time

The second time was on the day after her birthday. Martin had called to let her know that he would be coming home for her birthday, and since he and Ronnie were a packaged deal nowadays, she had called Caitlin and invited her over.

The meal had gone decidedly well, and Martin had bought her a cake with a candle that said 'many years young'.

After settling Caitlin and Ronnie into the guest bed, she and Martin retired to their own.

Waking up that morning, Clarissa was instantly aware that she was not alone in bed with her husband. Gently moving out of her husbands lax grip, she sat up and looked around. Ronnie was back to back with her husband and had his arms around Caitlin.

Clarissa smiled and shook her head and went to make breakfast. As she started, Caitlin walked out of the room.

"Morning," Clarissa said as she turned back to the eggs she was scrambling.

"Morning, Mrs. Stein," Caitlin said.

"Oh stop that, our men literally fuse with one another, I believe that is reason enough to be on the first name basis."

"Yes that is a good reason. Oh and sorry about being in your bed this morning, Ronnie sort of sleepwalked there and I didn't want to be away from him..."

Clarissa laughed. "It's not a problem."

"Thank you Ms. Clarissa"

"There is nothing to thank me for, but you are welcome, besides, this wasn't the first time I woke to find your boy in my bed and it probably won't be the last either."


	3. Third time

The third time it happened, it was only Caitlin. She knew that something had gone wrong when her Martin had come home, utterly heartbroken. She could hardly stand to imagine what it was like to have been like to have someone so tied to you, literally part of you, that you were such a part of, ripped away so suddenly.

There were many tears that night, not all of them shed by Martin.

When she woke she expected to have to do her best to offer any comfort that she could. What she hadn't expected was to find was Caitlin in her bed, with a wide awake Martin holding her so close they were nearly one form under the blanket.

Clarissa slipped out the room, because she knew that the only one who was missing Ronnie with an intensity of grief that rivaled her husband's, was the young woman in that bed, that had just become a widow.


	4. Forth time

The forth time was under somewhat happier circumstances, Martin had a new partner. A young man named Jax that was also affected by the particle accelerator explosion.

Once again, her husband would be going away to train, and she could not help wondering how losing his bond with Ronnie was going to affect what he built with Jax.

They had spent the evening together, they had a lovely dinner, and Martin told her of the fight at the stadium. Afterwards, they turned in for the night, merely holding one another because there was a good chance that it would be a while before they were able to again.

When she woke, it was to an intense feeling of deja vu. Martin was laying on his back, one arm squished between them holding her hand, and on his other side, curled up to him like a puppy, was Jax. Laying there in his wrinkled blue shirt, and stripped pajama pants, he looked so very young.

Clarissa glanced at the clock wondering if she should wake them for breakfast.

"Don't wake him," She heard Martin whisper. Quickly, she turned back to him. "He just fell asleep, he needs at least a few more hours before he gets up."

"I take it you know why he's here," she said, it was not a question.

Martin smiled wryly. "I rather think that is my fault. I should have stayed fused with him longer than I had. Our bond is so new and it is literally pulling us together, and in addition to that, one of his more recent memories is of me rather ill at Star Labs."

All Clarissa could think as she left the two of them in bed, was that it was a good thing that her husband had such good partners, otherwise she would be worried by the frequency of their midnight visitors.


	5. Fifth time

**A/n This chapter was my favorite to write, with the +1 as a close second.**

The fifth time she woke up to Jax on the edge of the bed trying to shake Martin awake.

"Jax?"

If the young man heard her he gave no indication of it. "Grey, come on! Wake up! You gotta get up! Grey!"

"Jax what's going on?" she asked, touching one of his hands.

This time he looked at her, and she gasped at the raw panic in his expression. "We gotta wake him up," he said. "He was havin' a nightmare, a real bad one, and then it was just gone. He's locked up in his head. We gotta get him up; he's fading!"

That was the call to action that she needed to start shaking Martin herself.

Martin was trapped in a dark place. The deepest corner of his mind where he put the things he didn't want to think about. A general with 'good' intentions, a lost partner, a crazy man that blew up stadiums in a fit of rage, and a maniacal Russian scientist. All the horrors since Firestorm and a few from further back. He was drowning, dying, he tried to push them away, to cry for help. In the end all he could do was curl in on himself and hope to ride out the pain.

" _Grey..."_

Jefferson? That was Jefferson.

Martin lifted his head and looked around. His new partner could not be in this place. Jefferson would _never_ belong to this place. Never.

" _Martin please."_

Clarissa? His sweet Clarissa. Anything, he would do anything for her.

He took a breath, waded through the memories, the tortures, and into memories populated with better thoughts; better feelings. The day he was married, Jefferson's first flight as Firestorm, bonding with the team at Star Labs. Then he opened his eyes.

He gazed around, taking in his surrounds quickly, before looking into the faces of two people he cherished more than his own life.

For several seconds, the room was completely still, and suddenly, Jefferson was pulling him into a crushing hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Grey. If you do I swear... God, Grey, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Martin said or rather that was what it had started as. By the time the words emerged, they sounded a garbled mess because, it was rather difficult to speak when crying.

"Shh," Clarissa soothed, running her fingers though Martin's hair with one hand, while holding Jax's hand in her free one. Then she began to hum a lullaby, hoping to calm the two of them, and she kept humming until Jax and Martin were fast asleep.


End file.
